


Spacedogs and Macaroni

by chesapeakecannibal



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everyones cute as heck in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesapeakecannibal/pseuds/chesapeakecannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel wakes up to find Adam making macaroni while wearing his dog shirt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacedogs and Macaroni

**Author's Note:**

> This story was loosely based on art of Adam by sarahstarseed (http://sarahstarseed.tumblr.com/post/110868876491/adam)

The bright orange streak of light hits Nigel’s face waking him up, the older man slowly turning to the other side of the bed to say good morning to his Adam or what he likes to call him “little spaceman”

 

But he noticed something quite peculiar. Adam was nowhere to be seen nor was his dachshund shirt that he had carelessly thrown to the side the night before. Nigel got up from the bed and headed down stairs, He walked into the kitchen and saw the younger one in nothing but his dog shirt and boxers cooking them both breakfast.

“Ah good morning my little spaceman, cooking us some grub to eat?”

Nigel walks over to Adam to wrap his arms around the younger man’s hips.

“Good morning Nigel I’m not cooking grub, its macaroni and cheese”

Although Nigel doesn't like the fact that Adam considers mac&cheese breakfast, he knows it’s what the spaceman likes to eat so he doesn't fuss over it. But what he does want to know is what he doing wearing his shirt.

“Darling, why are you wearing my shirt? You know it’s my favorite”

“I-I was wearing it as a tribute.”

Nigel looks at Adam confused

“What tribute? For who?”

Adam turns down the heat on the stove and turns to the older man as Nigel leans over the kitchen table.

“Today is November 3rd, it has been 58 years since Laika died”

Nigel still confused over what Adam was saying

“Adam, who the fuck is Laika?”

 

“Laika was a Russian dog, she was the first animal in space and one of the passengers on sputnik 2. I kind of looked up to her when I was young and I knew that if a dog could make it to space, then so could I. I was thinking on cooking with my spacesuit on, but of course it’s hard to cook with it on so I found the next best thing.”

Nigel thinks what Adam is doing is very is adorable. He turns his head to the side and notices the calendar pinned on the fridge and starts to laugh.

Adam doesn't know why the older man is laughing.

“Nigel, what’s so funny?”

“Oh my Adam, its October not November.”

The little spaceman looks over to the calendar and notices his mistake and giggles softly.

“Oh I see, its October 3rd not November 3rd…. I like wearing things of yours anyway Nigel. It still has the smell of you on them…. it’s comforting to have around me.”

Nigel walks up to Adam giving him a hug and a longer-than-usual kiss

“Well my little spaceman, I’m all here for you I’ll always be here for you.”

Adam smiles at the comment and the love that Nigel brings him

“Thank you Nigel, the macaroni is done now we can eat.”

Nigel smiles

“Sure darling we can eat”

Adam grabs the pot of mac&cheese and empties some in their bowls while Nigel sets up the table.

They eat breakfast while Nigel listens to Adam lecture about Laika and his space heroes for the rest of their day.


End file.
